Jedi Honors
These honors will be bestowed unto the jedi that has earned it through their achievements and the recognition by the Jedi Council. The Council will decide who recieves these honors. Only Jedi Members (regarding CWA) have have recieved the honor can carry the title next to their names. Non jedi members (regarding CWA) can also have the title, but since nonmembers cannot carry them for show, they will be recorded here in the Archives where it will be known that they earn a certain status, rank or title. *Jedi Guardian - The most profound masters of this specialization were known as Warrior Master. Battle Master – Best to carry out missions effectively, best in strategy and tactics; can set long or short term goals to complete a mission. Can complete a mission in minimal time. (must hold all of these qualities as one) \ The Unyielding - ''' '''Weapon Master- Jedi Master who mastered the technique of wielding an exotic weapon was dubbed a Weapons Specialist, or Weapon Master. The Weapon Master was among the greatest physical fighters of the Order. (1 can have this mantle) Saber Master - Best of the best in Lightsaber dueling; has defeated three members of the council in combat (must hold all of these qualities as one). Second to Weapon master. (3 players can have this mantle) · Complete every Saber Strike challenge for each stage 2. Blademaster – Second best in light saber combat/dueling in the order. Ranks as third best to Weapon master. (5 players can have this mantle) · Complete every 10-Key challenge in Lightsaber Duel 3. Duelist – Third best in light saber combat. It does not rank to Weapon Master, however it is given to those wh o are adept light saber duelers; padawans and initiate can carry the title if give. (10 players can have this mantle) · Complete every Accuracy challenge in Lightsaber Duel *Jedi Ace – The most adept masters of this specialization were known as Ace Master (Complete every Star fighter challenge for each stage) · Fleet Commander – As a Fleet Commander a Jedi will be given the rank of Admiral and will command a cruiser, this is the highest naval rank. The Admiral will be the leader of the Orders naval forces. Those with this mantle means they are expert strategist and has a high score in piloting games. can have this mantle (complete every Attack Cruiser challenge for each stage) · Red Leader · Champion Racer – Best racer in the Jedi Order can have this title (complete every Speeder bike Racing challenge for each stage) *'Jedi Consular - '''The most studied masters of this specialization were known as' Sage Master'. '*Jedi Sentinel – The most prudent masters of this specialization were known as .... Master''' •'Sentinel' - Complete every Memory challenge in Lightsaber Duel Jedi General - complete every Republic Defender challenge for each stage Hero of Geonosis: complete every stage of Geonosis Saga Hero of Ryloth: complete every stage of Biggest Battles: Ryloth Hero of the 104th: complete every stage of Mission on Iceberg 3